


Self x Discovery

by BurningBroadripple



Series: Each Passing Year [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Fluff, Post-Canon, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningBroadripple/pseuds/BurningBroadripple
Summary: Gon turns 17 while on a trip with Kite.





	

** Gon - May 5th - Age 17: **

The valley was bathed in the gentle glow of sunset. Green stretched as far as the eye could see - lush woods to the north, tall grasses to the south. A river cut through the heart of it, clear as crystal, filled with fish in every color imaginable. Gon and Kite were stretched out together on the river bank, each with a pole in hand working to get the team dinner. Their small camp was set back in a clearing a few yards away, a circle of tents about a common fire. In the distance he could see Mon and Stick Dinner gathering fire wood, Spin not far behind with kindling. Lin was bent over a map, carefully marking the grounds they'd already searched, planning the next steps with Podungo and Banana. What he lacked in fighting skills, Lin more than made up for in his animal identifying abilities. None of them had the chance to take the exam to be proper hunters yet, but it didn't matter to Gon - as far as he was concerned, every person on the team deserved the title. Even Koala had earned his respect. The small magical beast was back at camp, silently working on carving a spear. He never spoke unless he had something important to say, but he had kept his word and followed Kite wherever she lead him. Everyday he looked at her and remembered his choice, and every day he worked to earn the right to stay beside her.

A rustling beside him brought Gon's attention back to his companion. She was crouching down by the river side, long mauve hair tied back in an effort to keep it out of her face. It was much longer now - almost as long as it had been before the change - but it was thicker and she found it distracting from the task at hand. The rustling happened again, and Gon quickly realized it was coming from Kite's pole, a bright orange fish fighting from the other side of it. A few years ago the brunette would have been irritated that Kite was so much better than him at things, _especially_ fishing. But now, after everything that they'd been through together, he just looked at his mentor with a small smile, unspeakably happy that they'd been given this second chance.

Kite remained crouched, eerily still, waiting for the perfect moment before reeling back with a swift commanding movement. Seconds later the animal swung out of the water and behind the duo, landing directly on the towel they'd brought down to collect dinner on. The teen sat back, eyes glazed over in wonder. Even after two years traveling and working together, Kite never ceased to amaze him. She quickly unhooked the fish, reset her line and cast it again before resuming her spot beside Gon.

"So Gon, do you happen to know what today is?" Her eyes never left the river as she spoke, but Gon could hear the smile in her voice.

He knew it was late Spring, because the lizard species they'd been tracking was just ending its mating season, but the truth was that he really didn't know what the specific date was. Keeping track of dates wasn't as important out here - months certainly, but dates weren't necessary. Up until a few weeks prior, he'd had his cell phone to remind him of anything important. Now that it was shattered in half -Kite had the worst deja vu as she reprimanded him for _once again_ getting between a cub and its mom - he had only a rough estimate on his mind.

"Spring Solstice?" The holiday had always been one of his childhood favorites, and it was usually around this time of year...

"Hmn. No Gon, it's not. Actually, it's your birthday, and the two year anniversary of the day we set out on this particular adventure together."

He knew it was close, but it surprised him none the less. And what a two years it had been. When Gone had come to visit Kite for his 15th birthday, he'd asked if she'd tell him more about Ging and their adventures so he could continue to grow into a hunter worthy to join his father's expedition to the Dark Continent. Instead of offering him stories, Kite had offered him a spot on her team to gain the experience first hand. She had allowed him a few days to decide, but he hadn't needed any time to consider it, and they were packing up and heading out that same day. Of course there had been difficult times - the months spent in small caves, barely enough heat and food for everyone, completely cut off from the outside world - but in a way, it was exactly what he had needed at the time. Kite had offered him a fresh start with a new team in a new country, and he'd gladly taken it.

"Wow Kite, I can't believe it's been that long." The teen's voice was full of joy, but no sooner than the words left his mouth, his expression suddenly turned grim. "But that means we'll be done here soon, doesn't it?" He didn't try to hide the sadness in his voice - it wasn't a question, not really. They both knew no adventure lasted forever.

"You know when you and Killua first stumbled upon me, finding Ging was all you could talk about. I had assumed that once you two met you'd go off and travel with him. I also assumed that if Ging wouldn't allow that, you'd go off and travel with Killua. So imagine my surprise when you agreed to come with me instead. Not that you haven't been good company, and mostly useful, but I haven't forgotten what you said to me then. You said you wanted to figure out who you were supposed to be. And now that the mating season is over, we'll be heading back soon. So I was just wondering, did you find what you were looking for?" She turned to the brunette then, a gentle small across her face.

Gon was not usually one to think too deeply about things before answering, but something about the way Kite looked at him gave him pause. Certainly he'd learned a lot about himself as a hunter during this trip - he'd honed his tracking skills with Banana, expanded his knowledge of animals with Lin, improved his sparing with Kite - but the more he learned, the more he realized just how much he didn't know. He could travel with Kite for years and he'd never feel ready to join Ging. Maybe that was all there was too it - he'd never feel ready to join Ging because he had never really _wanted_ to join Ging, not really. He'd wanted to find him, to prove to him that he could, but he hadn't wanted to stay with him afterwards. There was only one person he really wanted to travel with, and he'd walked away from him a long time ago. Even so, maybe it wasn't too late to try again. He thought back to that fateful night by the fire, the last time he'd been home to Whale Island.

_'Then let's stick together! We can travel around and see the world together!'_

He leaned back on his arms, gazing up at the darkened sky, wondering if he was looking at the same stars they'd looked at together that night. "After I first learned about nen, I traveled back home to Whale Island. I knew i wanted to find my dad, but I didn't know where to start. Eventually, Mito-San told me Ging's name and gave me a box he'd left behind. It was a good thing Killua was there, or I might never have figured out how to open it." He chuckled at the memory and his own naivety. "That same trip Killua and I promised to stick together, travel the world together, until I found my dad and he figured out what he wanted to do. We went into the game not long after, and once we won, we were transported to you and well, you know the rest from there." He gave a Kite a sheepish smile - he thankfully hadn't been present for the horrors of the Chimera Ants, but he'd been filled in on the details, especially the ones involving Gon and his battle with Pitou.

"The thing is, once I woke up - er rather, once Alluka and Nanika saved me - and I finally met Ging, it was a huge disappointment. I knew I had to give it a chance, so I agreed to meet him at the top of the world tree. I'm glad I did, he told me all about the Dark Continent, but something was still missing. I'd spent my entire life to that point looking for him. Once I'd found him, I didn't know what to do anymore. The truth was, I really just wanted to impress him, to prove I was good enough for him to want me in his life. So when the opportunity arose, I thought the best way to do that would be to travel with you and your team the same way you had traveled with him."

He let out a sigh. He had wanted Ging's approval so badly, he'd given up everything else in his life to get it. Now he just wanted to go back to being that kid on Whale Island, having a bonfire with his first friend - his _best_ friend.

"Killua finally realized what he wanted to do - he wanted to be a good brother to Alluka and Nanika. He wanted to help them get away from their crazy family, help them see the world. For the first time in his life, he wasn't under anyone's control but his own. I think a part of me still wanted to travel the world together and have a blast. I knew he'd let me tag along but I didn't want to intrude, and I still wanted to prove myself to Ging."

Kite reached out a hand and placed it gently on Gon's shoulder, a knowing smile dancing across her face. It was all the encouragement Gon needed.

"I think that maybe now though, maybe it's been long enough that we could go on another adventure together. I really appreciate everything you've done for me Kite, but I'm ready to go back. I'm ready to go home. I just need to figure out where he is."

The two shared an unspoken understanding. As they stood to take the fish up for dinner, Gon glanced back at their spot by the river. Last time he'd had a heart to heart with a close friend looking out on the water, under the stars, had been the start of an amazing adventure. He only hoped this would be too.

**Author's Note:**

> Since we are ignoring DC, Gon has all his nen abilities.


End file.
